Horror movie and sex screams
by herRhi-chan
Summary: Shiro is, as usual, incredibly bored. he finds a horror flick in 'the midget's' closet and forces ichigo, who despises scary movies, to watch it. Ichi-chan attempts to hide from the blood and gore in deathberry's lap and lemons ensue..R&R please. enjoy


Ichigo hated- no, _despised _scary movies. He did not need anymore pointless blood and gore. But this was the reason Shirosaki absolutely _loved_ horror movies, just another way to annoy his lover.

'Ichi-chan, I'm so bored, an; I found this in the midget's closet..'

'NOT another yaoi manga? Please…the last one was graphic enough!'

'no no no ya pervy King, this!' he said shoving a thin plastic box with a picture of a little kid with a knife standing over a screaming person.

'absolutely…not. _You_ don't need any ideas on what to do to the next annoying person you meet..'

'aww but King I'm boooooooreed!', he whined, ' and since ya wont _entertain_ me I think we should watch this! Whassa matter, ya scared? S'okay ya can always sit in meh lap, Ichiiiii-chaaaan..' he taunted.

'that's it we are _so_ watching it, no way I'm scared of some knife-wielding little kid!'

That had been about thirty minutes ago…

Currently the fearless teen was sitting in the lap of his hollow, whose eyes were fixed on the screen, for once completely ignoring the boy clinging to him.

'no ya idiot don't open tha door! He's right in ther- oh I told ya! Why in the hell would ya go _towards_ tha noise ya dumbass?' Shiro just had to have his point out there.

'aww..Berry-chan's scared, don' worry King, I'm the only one allowed ta stab ya..hehehe..' he yelped when the face that was buried in his shoulder bit him.

'ooh-ho-ho strawberry bites, eh? I gotta few places ya can put yer mouth..'

'shut up, I am trying to hide from the creepy armed midget in the television.'

'…right..and _I'm_ the crazy one…' he said nuzzling his favorite orange head.

'King-y I'm still evah-so-bored yanno. I bet ya'd be way better entertainment then the living room Cyclops…'

'is "fluff" not in your vocabulary? Do you have and eternal boner? Do you pop Viagra like M&Ms?'

'..eh..you jus' arouse meh King! Tha's all I can say…hmm..chocolate covered strawberries..'

'you;ve already tried that remember? Yuzu had to wash those sheets three times to get the chocolate and sex smell off it!'

'hmm..yanno this couch is about the only surface tha' hasn't been scarred..kitchen table, floor in each room..yer bed..shower..the roof even..but not the damn coucn..we should remedy this shouldn't we King?' he asked a slight husky purr to his voice as he slid Ichigo out of his lap and underneath him.

'h-hollow, dammit Shiro..i don't know why I even waste my breath..you'd rape me infront of anyone anywhere..'

'ahh, but Ichi-chan it's only rape if you say no and _mean_ it…' he stated sealing Ichigo's lips with his and sucking on the berry's lower lip.

'King have I ever told you how good you taste?'

'only on occasion, which is to say every other hour..' the redhead replied, gripping onto Shiro's top, clinging tighter then when they were paying attention to the movie.

'mph..yer clothes are so constricting! Why do you bother with 'em again?'

'simply because I know it annoys the hell out of you..and the fact that it's mandatory most places I go!'

The pale one slipped his sly hands up the teen's shirt, splaying them across his well toned and tanned chest, sliding a single finger back and forth leaving little scratch marks on the flesh. Eventually getting even more annoyed at the fabric keeping his arms from moving farther along his berry, he half ripped and hallf pulled the shirt from Ichigo.

'goddamn it, you ruin my sheets, and my hair, now you're gonna start on my clothes too?' he said it playfully arching his back so his body was pushed closer into Shiro's. he tangled one hand into the pale spikes, and used the other to untie his hollow's shihakashu and send it into the forming heap.

'I love when yer eager, berry-chan, takin' it slow jus' doesn' cut it fer me' he leaned his lips down to the pulse point on the redhead and traced his blue tongue up it to the waiting lips, propping himself up on his hands, suspended above the orange spikes on the arm of the couch.

Ichigo, tapping into his deep down inner-uke, moaned rather loudly (and for anyone else embarrassingly) into the hungry 'twin's' waiting mouth when the blue tongue slipped its way in. he wrapped his arms in a death grip around Shiro's neck, his legs doing the same to the hollow's hips.

Deathberry, not missing a beat, set his palms flat against the teen's chest and slid them down to the hot youth's waist, fiddling with the tight purple jeans, and tossing them aside in sync with his own hakama. He was glad he'd gotten to dress King that morning, _seeing_ as he'd conveniently forgotten to remember boxers.

Ichigo, familiar with the drill, still shivered at the feeling of his hard lover against him, and reached his hand out to take Shiro's fongers to his mouth. He could do sinful thigs with that pink tongue of his, and the albino eagerly latched onto his racing pulse, rubbing his tongue against the vein making it hasten.

When the black-nailed digits were removed from his mouth, he un-tensed himself, and hid his blushing face in the hollow of _his_ protector's neck.

'go for it babe..' he squeezed his eyes shut and one finger corcled him before plunging in shallowly at first then going deeper, rocking back and forth. Another finger was added then another, each addition and increase in speed making the ravaged teen whimper and moan erroticly. The sounds his lover was making only increased shiros's desre and _length_, he was shaking with excitement just like everytime, Ichigo was simply irresistible.

He finally hit the boy's sweet spot, by the way he un latched his legs from their death grip around his waist and stretched out.

The bigger of the two and the more impatient couldn't wait anymore and slipped the warm wet digits out of the mildly protesting strawberry's body, placing himself at the prepped _entrance_.

'heh, my metaphor doesn't apply ta sex! Heh, in this case the horse rides the King, andwhat fun it is..ya ready, berry-chan?' he questioned with no real concern

'jus- just do it _horse_'

'as ya wish me liege..' gripping his hips tightly, he thrusted himself forward gently-fast, as not to rip his little Ichi-kun apart.

'mph..m-move..go..green light..' the demanding little uke pulled his seme down for a kiss, while their hips rocked, Shiro going at a speedy but steady pace. Little roars erupted in the back of his throat, while his Ichi-kun's whimpers and purrs fueld hissex drive.

'f-faster, you damn hollow'. Shiro obeyed, being a good horse for once.

'yer sucha tight little thing..it's unbearably goo—uh—ood..mm..king..'

His one hand went up to tilt his berry's head towards him for another thought scattering kiss, while the other wrapped its long fingers around the neglected length, sliding up and down at a most pleasurable pace.

Finally neither of them could take the pleasing heat any longer, Ichigo splattered first between them, his screams mixing with the ones of some woman being stabbed repeatedly on the TV screen, then Shiro, riding it out, and keeping his King's legs around him to stay close and in the heat of the body he loved so much.

He slid out, and flopped down over his Ichigo pressing him farther into the couch.

'I'm going to get lost in these cushions and you'll never find me..'

'aw ichi, no couh monsters gonna eat ya! I'm the only one 'llowed ta eatcha out.' He giggled maniacly.

'shut up and be sweet..you're malfunctioning as a caring boyfriend..'

'aw Ichi-kuuuuun yanno I love ya!' he accentuated this fact with a chaste kiss.

'I think it's funny that yer sex screams sounded just like that old lady being murdered..'

'I will ground you from sex you asshole…and love you too whitie-chan..' he uncharacteristicly cuddled closer to his white counterpart successfully ignoring the girl being exploded with some sort of semi-truck and lighter mix.

Shiro sighed contentedly, he'd done his job for the day, sex King up, annoy the hell out of King, and then as a bonus got to watch people die bloody deaths, and cuddle with the great strawberry. He continued petting the Ichigo until he heard the purr-like snores.

* * *

haven't done a lemon in a while..thought i'd try one...R&R please..i need my crack :D


End file.
